Take Me Out to the Ballgame!
by Silver Azure
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders are trying to get their Cutie Marks by covering a baseball game assigned from Miss Cheerilee for the Foal Free Express...unfortunately Diamond Tiara is tagging along as well. What diabolicalness can she come up with? Read to find out. RATED K, go easy it's my first MLP fic.
1. A Special Assignment

It was one month that Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were on the Foal Free Press. It was kind of cool being journalists but they had one problem...Diamond Tiara was demoted down to a journalist! The Cutie Mark Crusaders hated it, all Diamond Tiara would do is complain about every little thing. There was this one day that they were all doing a report on the change of the season at Sweet Apple Acres and boy did Diamond Tiara hate it!

"Augh! Who cares about some stupid leaves changing color?" exclaimed Diamond Tiara

"Quiet, let Applejack speak!" exclaimed Scootaloo

Anyways that's beyond my point, for you see today the Cutie Mark Crusaders along with Diamond Tiara had a special assignment...but what was it?

"Here Scootaloo, Miss Cheerilee wanted me to give you this" said Featherweight

Scootaloo took the letter from the editor-in-chief and it read;

_To Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara,_

_Today I have a special assignment for the four of you...today you will be going to Ponyville High's game today, it's special because they're playing rival Manehattan today for the championship and if Ponyville High wins it, it'll be their first championship, I'm also good friend's with their coach as we went to Ponyville High! I've chosen you four because I know you're the right fillies for the job and I know you four will have a blast at the game! I'm also asking because last year they had covered our special concert and I feel it's only right. So get on it, the game is this afternoon at Ponyville High's field. Have fun!_

_Miss Cheerilee_

"This could be our ticket to getting our Cutie Marks!" exclaimed Scootaloo

"Oh yeah, if Ponyville High wins I'm sure our Cutie Marks will come in!" added Sweetie Belle

"A baseball game? Seriously?" complained Diamond Tiara...what else is new?

"What's wrong with a ballgame?" asked Apple Bloom

"Everything! It's boring and we're just going to be watching a bunch of stallions hit a baseball with a stick! B-o-o-o-ring!" whined Diamond Tiara

"Look Miss Cheerilee is counting on us to do it" said Scootaloo

"Yeah, I want my Cutie Mark" said Sweetie Belle

Before preparing for the big game the Cutie Mark Crusaders made sure they had their notepads and pens in their saddlebags, Diamond Tiara didn't care much at all.

"All right, let's go and cover this game!" exclaimed Apple Bloom

The CMC's plus Diamond Tiara had headed to Ponyville High's field, on their way there the CMC's discussed what questions they'd ask, terms they'd use etc. They were hellbent on getting their Cutie Marks, though like said before Diamond Tiara was just along for the ride.

"I'm gonna ask how they feel to be in the championship" said Scootaloo

"I'm gonna ask what they plan on doing after they win...if they win" chuckled Apple Bloom

"I'm gonna hurl" said Diamond Tiara sarcastically

"What's your problem?" asked Sweetie Belle

"I don't see why _we_ have to cover this stupid game!" exclaimed Diamond Tiara

"We're on special assignment" retorted Scootaloo

"Who cares if they covered that lame concert last year, why do we have to cover some stupid game?" whined Diamond Tiara

"Quit your whining!" exclaimed Apple Bloom

The four had eventually made it to the field, where they were promptly greeted by a brown stallion with a blond mane, and a clipboard for a cutie mark.

"Why hello there, you must be my special reporters...I'm Coach Horseshoe"

"I'm Scootaloo" said Scootaloo

"Apple Bloom's my name" said Apple Bloom

"I'm Sweetie Belle" said Sweetie Bell

Diamond Tiara just rolled her eyes in disgust, not saying a word until Scootaloo nudged her on the side

"Yeah and I'm Diamond Tiara...whatever" said Diamond Tiara in disgust

"Hey, I have an idea...why don't you four go interview some players? The game doesn't start for another two hours" said Coach Horseshoe

The CMC's plus Diamond Tiara went to go talk to some of the players who were stretching on the field, Sweetie Belle went to interview a tan stallion with a black mane and blue eyes with a baseball mitt as a Cutie Mark.

"Hi, I'm Sweetie Belle and you are?" asked Sweetie Belle

"L. Caballo the team captain, nice to meet you Sweetie Belle" said L. Caballo

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" asked Sweetie Belle

"Not at all, fire away" said L. Caballo

"So, why baseball? Why not any other sport?" asked Sweetie Belle

"Good question, well I always wanted to be a baseball star ever since I was a colt" said L. Caballo

"Um...okay, what about baseball is so interesting to you?" asked Sweetie Belle

"Well, it's a great sport and there's no greater feeling than getting that first hit and watching it go into the alley and try for extra bases...it's exhilarating!" exclaimed L. Caballo

Sweetie Belle took down everything he said and she was going to conclude her interview when Diamond Tiara all of a sudden stepped in with a notepad in her mouth, and she reached for a pen in her saddlebag.

"Okay let's get this over with, first...who are you?" she asked rudely

"Um...L. Caballo the team captain" said L. Caballo nervously

"Uh huh...whatever, secondly are you going to hit a...what do you call it, a run home?" asked Diamond Tiara

"Um, you mean a home run?" asked L. Caballo

"Yeah, yeah, one of those" said Diamond Tiara impatiently

"Well, I hope so" said L. Caballo

"You hope so? Wow...lastly did you take anything to help boost your strength?" asked Diamond Tiara

"DIAMOND TIARA!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle

Hearing this really offended L. Caballo!

"You know what, this interview is over! Nice talking to you Sweetie Belle" said L. Caballo as he walked off in a huff.

"_Great...there goes my Cutie Mark_" thought Sweetie Belle to herself

_(A/N) Well there was the first chapter of my first MLP fic, I hope you thought it was good so far...I'm kinda new to the MLP fic scene even though I've been a Brony since season one. I will update soon and I wanna give a brohoof to all my fellow bronies out there! Until Next Time._


	2. Watching a Ballgame

"Why would you even ask something stupid like that?" scolded Scootaloo to Diamond Tiara

"What? What'd I say?" asked Diamond Tiara

"Anything to boost your strength?" said Sweetie Belle sarcastically

Diamond Tiara just rolled her eyes and walked up to a gate and saw the stallions practicing before the big game. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom had decided to sit down for a minute to watch the stallions play but Sweetie Belle wanted to ask more questions, she had decided to walk to the outfield, notebook in her mouth with her pen in the rungs of the notebook, where she approached the center fielder, a white stallion with green eyes and a red mane and a baseball diamond as his cutie mark.

"What can I do for you?" asked the stallion as he was stretching

"Hi, my name's Sweetie Belle and I'm with the Foal Free Press" greeted a smiling Sweetie Belle

"Oh, I heard you guys were coming to cover the game...what'd ya need to know?" asked the stallion

"Well first and foremost, what's your name?" asked Sweetie Belle

"I'm Pine Tar" said Pine Tar

"Well nice to meet you Pine Tar, secondly...how do you feel going into the game?" asked Sweetie Belle

"I feel good, a tad nervous but I feel good...it's just their pitcher I hate" said Pine Tar

"Hmmm...why do you hate him?" asked Sweetie Belle

"Shut Out? I hate him because he lives up to his name, he always shuts out other teams and he's so cocky about it but we're gonna break his streak today!" exclaimed Pine Tar

"I hope you do!" said Sweetie Belle cheerfully

"Thanks, now you best run along...the game's gonna start soon" said Pine Tar

"Thanks for the interview!" said Sweetie Belle as she ran to the seats to join the others

When she got there, she saw Scootaloo and Apple Bloom excited for the big game with their notebooks and pens in hooves. Diamond Tiara however looked bored out of her mind, pretty much on the verge of sleep! Diamond Tiara sat down and looked at her notebook, writing down observations and reading over the questions and answers she received from L. Caballo and Pine Tar.

"Why didn't you guys interview anybody?" asked Sweetie Belle

"I'm waiting till after the game" said Scootaloo

"Same here" replied Apple Bloom

"I can't wait for this stupid game to be over" said Diamond Tiara

"Whatever, the game's starting" said Sweetie Belle

It was game time! Ponyville High took the field, all the stallions got into their respective positions...L. Caballo at first base, Pine Tar in center field and the others took their positions as well. The CMC's and Diamond Tiara were actually across from L. Caballo where they were seated so they had a pretty close view of him, L. Caballo looked over and saw the CMC's to which he gave them a wink as Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were waving at him. Diamond Tiara he gave an ice cold stare as she gave one back, he then took focus on the game. Their pitcher threw the first pitch to Manehattan's batter;

"STRIKE ONE!" exclaimed the gray stallion umpire

The catcher tossed the ball back to the pitcher who then set himself, wound up and threw another pitch;

"BALL ONE!" exclaimed the ump

"That was a strike!" exclaimed Scootaloo

"Who cares?" said Diamond Tiara angrily

The pitcher was ready to throw, he threw it and the batter took a mighty rip and hit the ball...it was grounded right to L. Caballo who quickly gloved it and ran up to the first base bag and stepped on it.

"YOU'RE OUT!" exclaimed the blue stallion first base umpire

"Nice play!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle as she was writing in her notepad

L. Caballo had given her a nod in appreciation but noticed Diamond Tiara giving him an ice cold stare as if to say _whatever_.

The second batter, a green pegasus was up to bat...the pitcher threw the ball and the stallion took a swing, and he hit it good but unfortunately for him the ball landed right in Pine Tar's glove.

"OUT!" yelled the umpire

Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were writing in their notepads about what was going on, while Diamond Tiara looked as if she was about ready to fall asleep.

The third batter up who was a teal unicorn stepped into the batter's box, the pitcher set and then threw the ball, the unicorn hit it and it was drifting into foul territory, pretty much right where the CMC's and Diamond Tiara were sitting, L. Caballo charged at it and jumped at the fence and caught it in front of the shocked CMC's.

"YER OUT!" yelled the umpire

"Awesome catch!" yelled Scootaloo

"Here" said L. Caballo as he tossed the ball to Scootaloo

"Wow! Awesome!" exclaimed Scootaloo as she put the baseball in her saddlebag

Then it was Ponyville High's turn at bat, the first batter up was Pine Tar. They were facing Shut Out, a white Pegasus with a blue mane and blue eyes with a mean streak a mile long.

Pine Tar stepped into the batter's box;

"HIT A HOMER!" exclaimed Apple Bloom

Shut Out threw a pitch and Pine Tar took a mighty swing but came up empty.

"STRIKE ONE!" yelled the umpire

Shut Out set himself again as Pine Tar took a small practice swing, Shut Out delivered a pitch and Pine Tar hit it but sadly grounded to the second baseman who threw it to the first baseman who had his left hind leg on the bag.

"OUT!" exclaimed the first base umpire

As Pine Tar walked back into the dugout, the CMC's were still clapping giving him an A for effort to which Pine Tar gave a wink. Diamond Tiara however, wasn't fazed;

"Is this stupid game over yet?" complained Diamond Tiara

"Are you kidding? We got eight more innings!" exclaimed Scootaloo

"Well not if the score's tied at the end of the bottom of the ninth, then who knows how many innings we'll have!" added Apple Bloom

Diamond Tiara shuddered at the thought of an extra-inning game, the mere fact that she was there made her mane frizz!

Next up to bat was another stallion named Line Drive, he was a black unicorn with a white mane and green eyes. Shut Out delivered and living up to his name Line Drive hit a rocket into left field, he ran hard stepping on the first base bag and trying for two. The left fielder threw to second base and Line Drive slid into the bag.

"SAFE!" exclaimed the umpire

Line Drive was safe at second and the CMC's were hard at work, next up at bat was L. Caballo!  
"Come on L. Caballo!" exclaimed Scootaloo

"You got this!" exclaimed Apple Bloom

"Hit it out of the park!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle

Diamond Tiara said nothing but had a blank stare on her face.

L. Caballo stepped into the batter's box and took a practice swing, Shut Out then threw and as L. Caballo was about to swing he heard what Diamond Tiara asked him earlier in his head, he swung and came up short.

"STRIKE ONE!" exclaimed the umpire

L. Caballo shook the cob webs out of his head and got ready for another swing, Shut Out delivered and again L. Caballo swung and missed...badly!

"You can do it!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle

L. Caballo had two strikes on him, Shut Out delivered a slider on the outside and L. Caballo swung and missed...horribly this time!

"STRIKE THREE YER OUT!  
" exclaimed the ump

"_Why did I go at those?_" L. Caballo wondered to himself

"Why did he swing at those?" asked Apple Bloom to Scootaloo who shrugged he shoulders

Third one at bat was a red Pegasus named Bagger with a baseball bat and ball as a cutie mark.

Bagger stepped in the batter's box, Shut Out set and threw but Bagger laid off.

"Ball One!" exclaimed the ump

Shut Out set himself again after getting the ball back from the catcher, he threw and Bagger took a swing and hit it but sadly for him it was a pop fly to shortstop to end the inning.

"Well, there's one inning" said Apple Bloom disappointed

"Yeah, why did L. Caballo swing at those horrible pitches?" asked Sweetie Belle

"Your guess is as good as mine" said Scootaloo

"Who cares? He seems overrated anyways!" exclaimed Diamond Tiara

"Why do you have to be so mean?" exclaimed Sweetie Belle

"Yeah, he's awesome!" exclaimed Scootaloo

Unknown to the CMC's L. Caballo overheard Diamond Tiara call him overrated.

_(A/N) Wow...Isn't Diamond Tiara such a saint? Well there's chapter 2, sorry it took so long but I've been sick...so chapter 3 will be up soon. A brohoof to all my fellow bronies! Until next time._


End file.
